


New Addition

by Stuffedpup



Series: Clarke and Lexa's Puppy Adventures [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this entire work is going to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, Lexa, and a puppy. Post season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Addition

After the war, Clarke often struggled to find things to do. With many less getting injured on a daily basis, and her mother taking on Grounder healers as interns who were interested in learning about Sky people medicine, Clarke had the most free time on her hands since being imprisoned on the Ark.

After wandering around the camp while Lexa dealt with the clan heads (a few had made it very clear that they did not appreciate Clarke's presence, and rather than cause more problems, Clarke left the dealings to Lexa), Clarke had discovered the stables. The stables turned out to be a place of comfort for Clarke. The quiet braying of the horses and snuffling eased Clarke’s thoughts. She would take her sketchbook and sit for hours.

Many people had died during the battle at Mount Weather, many people that Clarke had come to care for. But, they had won, and had started a period of peace not seen in the region for decades. Sitting with the animals helped.

Clarke would most commonly be settled in next to Lexa’s steed, sketching whatever was in her mind’s eye or the animal itself. After a few hours, Lexa would come by to take her back to the tents, or to a meal. Every once in a while, Lexa would come early and sit with Clarke while she drew. Sometimes, Lexa would ask about Clarke’s sketches, or would ask about Clarke’s life on the Ark. Today was one of those times.

“So there were no animals on the Ark? What did you have for meat?” Lexa asked, leaning against the wooden wall of a stable.

Clarke shrugged, adding another line to the sketch. “We didn’t have any. We had supplements for protein and the plants that could be grown were modified to have all the necessary nutrients. And stop moving,” Clarke pushed Lexa’s face to face forward, rather than towards her.

Lexa grumbled, but obeyed. “Does that mean no small animals as well?”

“Nope. To my knowledge, there wasn’t anything besides humans on the Ark.” Clarke glanced up, taking in the lines of Lexa’s jaw. “When I was kid though, I had this stuffed dog; my dad got it for my birthday. I used to pretend that was real.”

“A dog?” Lexa looked again at Clarke, but immediately turned back at Clarke’s glare. “Why would you pretend a dog was real?”

“To have as a pet of course,” Clarke smiled. “I read about how people in the past would have them as companions, and lots of people even said they were like family.”

Lexa stayed silent.

“There, finished,” Clarke turned the pad around, showing Lexa the finished drawing of her profile.

“What do you think?”

Lexa looked at the artwork, then up to Clarke’s face. Clarke’s eyes were shining, and she was smiling.

“It’s beautiful.”

Clarke’s smile only widened.

//////

Several days later, a member of Lexa’s guard approached Clarke with a message from Lexa to come to her tent as soon as possible. It was out of place, but Clarke thanked the man and continued patching up the cut someone had gotten while on patrol.

After finishing her time at the medical tent, one of her mother’s interns taking over, Clarke headed towards Lexa’s home. The village was bustling, the fear of the Mountain Men no longer weighing heavily on the Grounder people.

Within minutes, Clarke was pushing the fabric out of the way to enter Lexa’s tent. Lexa’s back was turned, her whole body fidgeting as she struggled with something.

“Lexa, what are you doing?” Clarke let the fabric fall back into place. She walked forward, hearing a small yip come from Lexa’s arms. “Is that…?”

“Clarke! Finally,” Lexa looked over her shoulder. She turned around, and in her arms, a small puppy with pointed ears and a fluffy coat. “I remembered what you said, a few days ago, and I found out one of the bitches gave birth recently.”

“That’s a puppy,” Clarke stated. “That’s… that’s a puppy.”

Lexa looked up at Clarke, confused by Clarke’s shock. “Yes?”

“You got me a puppy,” Clarke said slowly, carefully walking closer to Lexa.

“Well, you have to recognize, these dogs are bred for hunting and guarding. This one is one of the best of the litter, and the breeder has guaranteed that this one will be a great protector-”

Clarke rushed Lexa, throwing her arms around her. The puppy yipped between them, squirming excitedly.

Clarke cradled Lexa’s face in her hands, touching their foreheads together. “Thank you.”

A blush broke out on Lexa’s cheeks, and Clarke ran her fingers over the soft coloring and giggled.

Lexa cleared her throat. “Of course. This one will keep you safe,” she lifted the puppy to eye level. “Right?”

He responded with a bark and lick to Lexa’s nose. Lexa’s face crinkled.

Clarke lifted him from Lexa’s hands, turning him around. “He’s adorable,” Clarke stated, nuzzling him close to her chest. He snuggled in, pawing at Clarke’s collarbone. Clarke sat down right where she was standing, setting the fluffy thing down on the ground.

“Now Clarke, remember, he’s meant to be aggressive. The breeder said he hasn't started his training yet, but his parentage-”

“Lexa, look! He just wants to play!”

Indeed, the puppy had lowered the front of his body, his ears perked up and his mouth open and panting.

“What should we name him?” Clarke asked, her eyes not leaving the creature in front of her.

“I think a warrior name would fit best,” Lexa sat down on her bed, watching Clarke play.

“What about Jake?” Clarke looked up at Lexa. “It was my dad’s name.”

Lexa’s face softened. “Of course.”

That smile that Lexa loved covered Clarke’s face again.

“Welcome to the family, Jake,” Clarke said, petting Jake on his soft back.

So maybe this one wouldn't be a guardian. That was alright. Clarke was happy, and honestly, that was all Lexa wanted.

Lexa just had to make sure that Clarke didn't find the rest of them, or all of the dogs would be turned into pets.


End file.
